<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, How Times Have Changed by OwlDuet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270793">Oh, How Times Have Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlDuet/pseuds/OwlDuet'>OwlDuet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has a Secret, Dream has blob children, Gen, Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlDuet/pseuds/OwlDuet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not sure why, or when it started... It was after I met George and Sapnap, I know that…<br/>I smiled as I remembered meeting the colorblind man, and the pyromaniac <br/>Maybe it was during a manhunt, maybe it was later. Or earlier. I shook my head<br/>It was after a manhunt.<br/>Right after in fact…<br/>Maybe if I had noticed the wound beforehand, it wouldn't have happened.<br/>But I didn’t mind.<br/>I wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, How Times Have Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream groaned as he limped back to his house. His leg was throbbing in increasingly worsening pain. His pant leg was sticking uncomfortably to his leg, stinging as it kept brushing against his still open, and still bleeding, wound. He hissed in pain. Minecraft Manhunt was fun but seriously hurt... And Sapnap wanted to invite George to join them too... Made sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wither skeleton had gotten him in the leg when he was gathering potion ingredients. He quickly cured the wither effect, but the bleeding hadn’t seemed too bad, so he hadn’t done anything about it. Now... as the adrenaline wore off... He was regretting that. The wound was much more serious than he had initially thought. He’d had much more serious wounds, but he’d always managed to heal those quickly... this one he had underestimated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled, and grabbed the handle, leaning heavily on the door. He shoved the door open, ready to run to grab his healing potions, but his body had other plans He instantly fell over, both in pain and from the fact that his body was rapidly losing blood... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt extremely drained, but he managed to push himself up onto his knees. He looked at the still-open door and kicked it closed with his uninjured leg. A rather large puddle of blood had formed around his leg. The bleeding had stopped, and he wasn’t dead... hadn’t even lost a life... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before drawing in a sharp breath as he saw bubbles form in the puddle of blood. He scrambled into a sitting position, to properly stare at the lifeblood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two small shapes were starting to form in his blood, as his blood seemed to be slowly soaked up into the shapes, as they grew... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared in shock at the two little forming shapes, his brain failing to process what was happening, as the blood from his wound... bundled up, into two little, blob-like shapes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blobs, having soaked up all the blood, pushed themselves up. One of them had a slightly blue tinge. And the other had odd, large, yellow eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully reached over and picked them up. They looked up at him. And blinked. Their derpy smiles matched his mask perfectly.... and seemed to widen as they looked at him The two blobs started making little noises, possibly words, but he failed to recognize most of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Save for one word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright sun shone, creeping slowly over the horizon, up into the sky, as the world was still in the early morning hours. There were no clouds to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You know, what a beautiful day to be pounded half to death by your friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a joke, of course, a practice run for a new game they had come up with, what they had called a “manhunt.” Basically, hide and seek but more extreme. Obviously, they needed to set up a few rules. Getting fatally injured was not something they were aiming for, and they hoped to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH DREAAAAAM.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LEAVE ME ALONE, SAPNAP,”  Dream shouted back, running through the desert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He answered, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hunted smiled, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George? You got a lock on his cords?” Sapnap asked. The “short” colorblind man nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Sure do, we’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Dream said, glancing over his shoulder, “No. No, you’re not.” He insisted, pulling out some bread to refill his hunger bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesss, yes we are Dream,” George answered, giggling a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THERE HE IS!” Dream cursed quietly as he heard Sapnap’s voice, both over the speaker, and in the distance behind him, and picked up the pace, running faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so dead, Dreamy Boy!” George laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream huffed, but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. He could tell this new game would be tiring, but it was already so much fun. He could see this sticking around a while...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream collapsed onto the grass, groan muffled from the earth beneath him. Apparently, his pain was funny to his friends, as cackles and huffs of laughter floated through the air above him. He couldn’t even muster the energy to flip them off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you guys…” he mumbled into the dirt, before sputtering, and spitting out some of the grass that had made its way into his mouth. He pushed himself a bit off the ground and rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and off his face. He did not think that through. This only made his friends laugh even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, is wittle Dweam tired?” George teased, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead as he flopped down beside him. Sapnap took his place on Dream’s opposite side, legs stretched out in front of him, and leaned on his palms. The remark went ignored in favor of looking out over the calmer water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fun…” Dream said quietly, sitting up. Sapnap hummed in agreement, wrapping bandages around his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re doing it again, right?” George agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely,” Sapnap said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled. “Aww, You guys like chasing after me that much? I’m flattered, boys.” He winked at George, trying, and very nearly failing, to keep a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, scoffing, but was smiling, as Sapnap snorted in laughter, covering his mouth quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We like kicking your ass, green boy!” The Texan man said, lightly punching Dream on the arm. Dream laughed, and rubbed his arm, pretending to be hurt. In truth, he had barely felt the punch, but who cares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had almost slipped under the horizon, only a sliver of light and longer shadows left to even show it had been there in the first place. Animals were slowly clambering back into their homes, safely away from mobs that might spawn. Flowers were closing their fragile petals, patiently awaiting the warm signal of a new day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed softly, looking at the world around them, the moon slowly climbing into the sky, and the dangers it brought, slowly coming over the not so peaceful world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably find a place to sleep. Don’t want phantoms showing up to snack on us, or whatever they do…” George moved to stand up, looking at his friends as he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grinned up at him as Sapnap slowly nodded, stretching a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could take them.” The green-clad man said, slowly moving to stand nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed, and grabbed both Sapnap, and Dream by the arms and dragging them to their feet. Sapnap yelped, stumbling. George rolled his eyes, as Sapnap fake whined, and put his goggles back on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruises and cuts had been tended to a while ago, bandages dipped in healing solution and regen before being tightly wrapped around limbs. However, though he complained immensely whenever the subject was brought up, Dream was the one that sustained the least amount of injuries, a fact that he didn’t hesitate to rub into his friends’ faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wouldn’t be weird or unusual in any other circumstance, if not for the fact that both Sapnap and George would swear up and down that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the ones to get more hits in. It wouldn’t be unusual if gashes didn’t heal to the size of paper cuts within a day, no regen, no healing. If it wasn’t like Dream could see in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, his friends just say its Dream being Dream, weirder things had happened before. It had always been like this, so they never knew any different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when his physical form started changing that it slowly became more of a concern than a bonus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, did we miss a cut or something? What is that?” George was the first one to point it out, gesturing towards the thin, multicolored line running from underneath his shirt collar. Dream’s hand immediately moves to cover it, and to make it look casual, rubs his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap moved around Dream to properly look at the ‘cut.’ Dream pulled up his hoodie a bit, to hide it better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and George glanced at each other, getting slightly suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it. Must have been a bug or… something,” Dream winced at the awful cover-up, and judging by the unimpressed look both his friends were giving him, it wasn’t much of a cover-up at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Now I need the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream narrowed his eyes, “Why do you need to know? It’s just a cut.” He said, wincing a bit at how aggressive he sounded, but still dedicated to moving the focus away from his ‘cut.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it doesn’t look normal, dude, it looks infected. It isn’t good to leave an infected cut untreated.” Sapnap poked him in the side. Dream quickly batted his hand away, without really thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, you seriously don’t need to worry about it. I’m fine!” Dream walked in front of the duo before flipping around to face them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you’re getting all defensive about it tells us otherwise.” George moved forward and reached towards the sliver. Dream instinctively grabbed his hand, holding it in a tight grip. George tensed up, his eyes widening under his goggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Dream glared down at George’s small figure, now seeming even smaller under Dream’s shadow. No one said anything for a moment, the only sounds around being harsh breathing from all three. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream finally seemed to realize what he was doing, and released George’s hand. He glanced down, and let out a quiet, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter man only rubbed at his - now bruised - hand. Sapnap slowly put a hand on George’s shoulder, looking at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third male was still looking down, kicking a bit at the ground, before turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, like you said, George. We don’t want Phantoms snacking on us… or whatever they do…” he grinned weakly, half-heartedly trying to make a joke, lighten the mood a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed told him his meager attempt had failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, and trudged on, not bothering to check if the other two were following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ಊಊಊ</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream finished tying the knot, properly securing the mask to his face. His sight was slightly obscured, but nowhere near enough to inconvenience him, and it was better than having to deal with more questions from his friends…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled on his gloves, frowning a bit as his fingers, more precisely his nails, felt a bit squished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll have to remember to cut his nails later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and looked in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mask’s derpy smile seemed to be judging him, and he frowned, hidden by the mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better to hide behind a smile, than deal with the pain of questions he had no answer to…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s better this way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written by me and two of my friends, Glitchy and Selhara! Go check them out on Wattpad!<br/>Glitchy: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GlitchyEx3<br/>Selhara: https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheBooker215</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>